1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to arrow construction, in particular the invention related to improved system for arrow construction having a tip canister and other electronic circuitry.
2. Description of Prior Art
When firing arrows, whether at an archery range or hunting, it is often difficult to track the movement or ultimate destination of an arrow. This often leads to the loss of arrows that otherwise would have been recovered. There have been many attempts to find ways to enable the archer to find his shot arrows, including adding lights to the tail end of the arrow. However, these lights are simple in design and must be manually switched on and off. This causes the battery to be continuously drained, shortening the lifespan of the light. Also, the battery is relatively heavy and located in the tail of the arrow, which affects the flight of the arrow. Further, on impact the battery or its connections often break.